


菟絲子

by sky_raining_millet



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_raining_millet/pseuds/sky_raining_millet





	菟絲子

明知道愛與被愛都是折騰，卻仍放不了手，賤到骨子裡似的苦情爛俗。

身後傳來陣陣敲擊聲，門後的人絕望的哭喊，那撕心裂肺全一清二楚傳進林在範耳畔。蹲在門邊，從口袋裡掏出新買的打火機，叼在嘴上的煙瞬間被點燃，他只能吞雲吐霧等待風暴平靜。  
桌上剛開封的壽司都還來不及嘗，每次都是這樣，他們總會為了雞毛蒜皮的小事爭吵，這次是他神經質的堅持著自己身上有女人的香水味，莫名對自己無理取鬧。他們總是劍拔弩張、互不相讓，勃然大怒之際林在範便會粗暴地揪住他，扔進狹小的儲藏間，把人反鎖在濕冷幽暗之中，任憑他尖叫搥打。  
這次也不例外，直到門後逐漸安靜，林在範才捻熄菸蒂，打開儲藏間的門，裡面的人蜷縮在角落，抬頭望向光源裡的他，怯懦的伸出雙手，像個幼穉的孩童等帶著希望。他走上前將人環抱進懷裡，聽見對方喊啞了的嗓子輕輕開口。  
「在範哥，你終於來找我了。」  
林在範把人撈出黑暗中，輕柔的放在臥室偌大的床上，寶貝的宛若精細易碎的手工藝品。他久浸在淚水中的雙眼紅腫不堪，手指尖因為抓了儲藏間的門斑駁著血跡，被刮下的木屑插入指甲的縫隙中，皮也都磨破。林在範拉開床頭櫃的抽屜，拿出一只小型醫藥箱，坐在床沿熟練的用小鑷子把木屑一根根挑出，再一隻一隻指頭消毒、上藥。他從不喊疼。  
然後他們會做愛，關於爭吵他們從不道歉。他細碎的呻吟和惹人憐惜的模樣總讓林在範欲罷不能，還貼著透氣膠布的手指掃過背脊時總能撩起一陣顫慄。林在範厚實的手掌喜歡撫在他的脖頸間，大拇指輕輕摩娑他左邊下巴的黑痣。  
「朴珍榮，別怕。」  
溫柔的吻上他的唇，林在範只有這個時候才會喚他全名，好似若不喊住這個名字，下一秒就會隨風消逝於自己手心。

他愛朴珍榮，這只是他們不好的時候，沒什麼。

兩人也有好的時候。

他會枕著林在範的大腿看電視，出現有趣的片段會用手掌遮住嘴，只露出堆滿摺子的眼睛呵呵呵的笑，那是他真正開心才會有的動作。跟著一起看電視的林在範喜歡一下一下捋他的髮絲，再沿著鬢角拂過耳垂、後頸反覆來回，偶爾也會故意伸進衣擺摸上他的腰間，蹭的人一個機靈。  
天氣涼爽的話，他們會坐在二樓的陽台吹晚風，兩張躺椅中間的小木桌上點了香氛蠟燭，林在範也會倒點紅酒，但他有時偏嚷嚷著要喝可樂，所以特地擺一台小冰箱在旁邊備著。  
林在範偶爾看書看乏了便把書擋在臉上小憩，醒來時老被他調皮的鎖在門外，就看玻璃窗裡的人興奮朝自己扮鬼臉，但也有些時候他就一動也不動的雙手撐著下巴靜靜望著，偷偷伸手摸了摸林在範抹上髮蠟後粗硬的頭髮。若是擾醒了自己，林在範會抓住他撒野的手，拉到唇邊一根一根手指頭慢慢地輕吻，尤其是那些密密麻麻的傷疤。  
「哥，我癢。」  
他不安分地想抽出手，卻被林在範牢牢扣住，徒勞無功的他只能放棄。

像王子輕吻公主的手背，這裡是他們的城堡，他愛朴珍榮。

今天林在範特別晚歸，他思量著朴珍榮應該已經睡下，躡手躡腳穿過玄關，客廳卻是亮的。他想的人還醒著，側躺在沙發上看他新買的書，聽見關門的聲音趕緊坐起身，背靠著扶手將方才閱讀的頁紙小巧的摺一角。林在範俯身親了下朴珍榮的額頭，順勢做在沙發的另一端。  
「還沒睡？」  
朴珍榮光著腳冰冷冷的不小心碰到林在範，他趕緊拉過他的腳，邊問邊用手掌搓揉給他摀熱。  
「等你啊，怕你睡不著。」  
他笑著任憑林在範擺弄自己的腳，不在手裡的那隻還不懷好意戳著他的腰間，林在範「嘖」了一聲拍掉作祟的腳掌，還報復性的騷起朴珍榮的腳底，惹得人不停扭動求饒，笑的眼角都冒淚。  
「斑斑今天從泰國回來，我讓他來陪陪你好嗎？」  
他換了隻腳繼續，順口問了一句，對方的反應卻不如預期。  
「都好。」  
「那趕緊上床去，下次別在光腳走來走去的，小心著涼。」  
一把抱起朴珍榮，林在範往臥室的路上暗自掂了掂，懷裡的人似乎又瘦一些。  
等他洗好澡回房時，朴珍榮還沒睡，被子蓋的嚴實，只露出一雙眼眨巴眨巴盯著他瞧。林在範喜孜孜地鑽進被窩，把人揣進胸膛，下巴抵著他鬆軟的頭髮蹭了又蹭。  
「不困嗎？」  
「就說了怕你睡不著。」  
朴珍榮把手支在他肩頭上拉開距離，抿了抿唇不敢看林在範，撇過頭欲言又止。  
「我明天……能出去嗎？」  
明顯感受到林在範圈著自己的手臂緊了一下，使力的像要桎梏住自己一般，朴珍榮悄悄收回擱在他肩頭上的手，想著該如何蒙混過去。  
「行，我讓斑斑來接你。」  
朴珍榮驚訝地望向林在範，欣喜地輕啄了下他的臉頰，鑽進他的頸窩邊像隻取暖的小貓。  
輕撫著懷裡的人，林在範的眼神在黑暗中卻更加深沉。 

朴珍榮在林在範離開沒多久後便醒了，床頭櫃上留了字條說斑斑大約中午才會倒。他難得在更衣間待了好一陣子，出來後沒多久人就來了。  
「珍榮哥！」  
斑斑熟練地進了明知道爱与被爱都是折腾，却仍放不了手，贱到骨子裡似的苦情烂俗。 身后传来阵阵敲击声，门后的人绝望的哭喊，那撕心裂肺全一清二楚传进林在范耳畔。蹲在门边，从口袋裡掏出新买的打火机，叼在嘴上的烟瞬间被点燃，他只能吞云吐雾等待风暴平静。 桌上刚开封的寿司都还来不及尝，每次都是这样，他们总会为了鸡毛蒜皮的小事争吵，这次是他神经质的坚持着自己身上有女人的香水味，莫名对自己无理取闹。他们总是剑拔弩张、互不相让，勃然大怒之际林在范便会粗暴地揪住他，扔进狭小的储藏间，把人反锁在湿冷幽暗之中，任凭他尖叫搥打。 这次也不例外，直到门后逐渐安静，林在范才捻熄菸蒂，打开储藏间的门，裡面的人蜷缩在角落，抬头望向光源裡的他，怯懦的伸出双手，像个幼穉的孩童等带着希望。他走上前将人环抱进怀裡，听见对方喊哑了的嗓子轻轻开口。 「在范哥，你终于来找我了。」 林在范把人捞出黑暗中，轻柔的放在卧室偌大的床上，宝贝的宛若精细易碎的手工艺品。他久浸在泪水中的双眼红肿不堪，手指尖因为抓了储藏间的门斑驳着血迹，被刮下的木屑插入指甲的缝隙中，皮也都磨破。林在范拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出一只小型医药箱，坐在床沿熟练的用小镊子把木屑一根根挑出，再一隻一隻指头消毒、上药。他从不喊疼。 然后他们会做爱，关于争吵他们从不道歉。他细碎的呻吟和惹人怜惜的模样总让林在范欲罢不能，还贴着透气胶布的手指扫过背嵴时总能撩起一阵颤慄。林在范厚实的手掌喜欢抚在他的脖颈间，大拇指轻轻摩娑他左边下巴的黑痣。 「朴珍荣，别怕。」 温柔的吻上他的唇，林在范只有这个时候才会唤他全名，好似若不喊住这个名字，下一秒就会随风消逝于自己手心。 他爱朴珍荣，这只是他们不好的时候，没什麽。 两人也有好的时候。 他会枕着林在范的大腿看电视，出现有趣的片段会用手掌遮住嘴，只露出堆满摺子的眼睛呵呵呵的笑，那是他真正开心才会有的动作。跟着一起看电视的林在范喜欢一下一下捋他的髮丝，再沿着鬓角拂过耳垂、后颈反复来回，偶尔也会故意伸进衣摆摸上他的腰间，蹭的人一个机灵。 天气凉爽的话，他们会坐在二楼的阳台吹晚风，两张躺椅中间的小木桌上点了香氛蜡烛，林在范也会倒点红酒，但他有时偏嚷嚷着要喝可乐，所以特地摆一台小冰箱在旁边备着。 林在范偶尔看书看乏了便把书挡在脸上小憩，醒来时老被他调皮的锁在门外，就看玻璃窗裡的人兴奋朝自己扮鬼脸，但也有些时候他就一动也不动的双手撑着下巴静静望着，偷偷伸手摸了摸林在范抹上髮蜡后粗硬的头髮。若是扰醒了自己，林在范会抓住他撒野的手，拉到唇边一根一根手指头慢慢地轻吻，尤其是那些密密麻麻的伤疤。 「哥，我痒。」 他不安分地想抽出手，却被林在范牢牢扣住，徒劳无功的他只能放弃。 像王子轻吻公主的手背，这裡是他们的城堡，他爱朴珍荣。 今天林在范特别晚归，他思量着朴珍荣应该已经睡下，蹑手蹑脚穿过玄关，客厅却是亮的。他想的人还醒着，侧躺在沙發上看他新买的书，听见关门的声音赶紧坐起身，背靠着扶手将方才阅读的页纸小巧的摺一角。林在范俯身亲了下朴珍荣的额头，顺势做在沙發的另一端。 「还没睡？」 朴珍荣光着脚冰冷冷的不小心碰到林在范，他赶紧拉过他的脚，边问边用手掌搓揉给他摀热。 「等你啊，怕你睡不着。」 他笑着任凭林在范摆弄自己的脚，不在手裡的那隻还不怀好意戳着他的腰间，林在范「啧」了一声拍掉作祟的脚掌，还报復性的骚起朴珍荣的脚底，惹得人不停扭动求饶，笑的眼角都冒泪。 「斑斑今天从泰国回来，我让他来陪陪你好吗？」 他换了隻脚继续，顺口问了一句，对方的反应却不如预期。 「都好。」 「那赶紧上床去，下次别在光脚走来走去的，小心着凉。」 一把抱起朴珍荣，林在范往卧室的路上暗自掂了掂，怀裡的人似乎又瘦一些。 等他洗好澡回房时，朴珍荣还没睡，被子盖的严实，只露出一双眼眨巴眨巴盯着他瞧。林在范喜孜孜地鑽进被窝，把人揣进胸膛，下巴抵着他鬆软的头髮蹭了又蹭。 「不困吗？」 「就说了怕你睡不着。」 朴珍荣把手支在他肩头上拉开距离，抿了抿唇不敢看林在范，撇过头欲言又止。 「我明天……能出去吗？」 明显感受到林在范圈着自己的手臂紧了一下，使力的像要桎梏住自己一般，朴珍荣悄悄收回搁在他肩头上的手，想着该如何蒙溷过去。 「行，我让斑斑来接你。」 朴珍荣惊讶地望向林在范，欣喜地轻啄了下他的脸颊，鑽进他的颈窝边像隻取暖的小猫。 轻抚着怀裡的人，林在范的眼神在黑暗中却更加深沉。 朴珍荣在林在范离开没多久后便醒了，床头柜上留了字条说斑斑大约中午才会倒。他难得在更衣间待了好一阵子，出来后没多久人就来了。 「珍荣哥！」 斑斑熟练地进了屋便往裡头喊，两人在玄关给对方一个久违的拥抱，朴珍荣本来要进厨房给他冲杯咖啡，却被一手拦住。 「不用麻烦，哥不是想出去吗？准备好我们就可以走了。」 斑斑靠在玄关口连鞋也没脱，双手交叉在胸前好整以暇地等着朴珍荣，一双水亮的大眼细细观察着他许久没见的人。 「哥好像瘦了很多？」 「有吗？我没什麽感觉。」 正在穿鞋的朴珍荣听他这麽一说便停下动作，站直身子随意看了看自己，耸耸肩后又继续弯腰繫鞋带。 「真的，回头该让在范哥给你好好补一补身子。」 上了车斑斑问他想去哪裡，他才發现自己竟无处可去，支支吾吾半天也说不出个地方。最后是驾驶座上的弟弟提议到自己也没去过的老街走走，低头發了讯息后便开启导航出發，心裡暗自思付着朴珍荣不太对劲的地方。 到郊外的老街车程得花上一多个小时，一路上两人有一搭没一搭的聊着天，很多时候都是斑斑侃侃而谈在泰国的趣闻，朴珍荣就是望向窗外默默听着，偶尔有些回应外几乎都是安静的，彷彿个睁着眼的洋娃娃坐在那儿。 网路上推荐的餐厅机乎都在老街的底端，他们决定逛到了再去吃饭。石板铺成的路起起伏伏的不甚平整，隙缝间还有不少杂草窜头而出，街道两边的建筑物几乎都是由红砖砌成的，一栋接着一栋全由门前的骑楼串连起。 老街盛产瓷器品，大大小小的店舖卖的瓷器琳琅满目，朴珍荣每间都很仔细地逛，不论是茶杯、餐盘、装饰品都端在手上东摸西瞧，斑斑倒没有那麽大的耐性，胡乱转一圈后就自觉的在门口等着，不时偷摸的拍了些朴珍荣的照片，不知给谁發了过去。 这间小店朴珍荣待得特别久，斑斑有些不耐烦地要催人出来，只见他伫立在一组茶具前良久挪不开脚步。 「哥喜欢吗？」 他凑身向前询问，把朴珍荣吓了一跳，目光再次转回前方，轻轻的点了点头。 那一组就两对茶杯、茶盘和一个茶壶，都是汝窑天青色的，杯盖上镂凋着一株双生花，杯盘和壶的底部也都绘有双生花的图样，并蒂而生的蓝色花朵相互依偎，娇姿豔态各个都不尽相同。 「小姐不好意思，可以帮我把这个包起来吗？」 听见斑斑一眨眼就招呼店员过来，朴珍荣赶忙上前阻止。 「我就是看看而已，不用买的。」 「有什麽关係，喜欢就买啊，反正是在范哥买单。」 从钱包裡掏出信用卡在朴珍荣面前晃了晃，微笑地拍拍他的肩示意他不必担心。 「哥说今天他全包了。」 煦阳西沉，随时间流逝在粉金粉金的海平线之下，天边铺上满际橘紫色的彩霞，柔和的没有半点刺眼的光线。 朴珍荣抱着那组茶具坐在街边的长椅上，乖巧地等着斑斑买咖啡回来，只见远处小跑来的人手裡端着两个纸杯，总觉得有些不安。 暮秋时分天老已寒了，斑斑将热拿铁递给他时额头上还为沁着汗，粗喘着气往旁边一坐。 「珍荣哥你说实话，你们是不是怎麽了？」 他转过头瞅一眼旁边的人，朴珍荣正打开塑胶盖子给热咖啡吹气，烟气薰在脸上使眼睫不住颤抖，尝尝的睫毛沾了水气湿漉漉的下垂，怀裡依然环着那盒茶具。 「……没有啊，为什麽这样问？」 斑斑也学着打开自己的杯盖，大致往裡头呼两口气，陷入沉思。 半年不见，总感觉珍荣哥变了许多。寡言许多，也不太爱笑，整个人似乎坠落进哀默之中，眼神裡隐隐闪烁着忧伤的柔波。 难不成是自己想多了？ 「就……就觉得哥好像不是很开心。」 「抱歉让你担心了，我只是最近比较累而已。」 「好吧，如果在范哥欺负你儘管跟我说，我帮你教训他。」 似乎是刻意想逗朴珍荣开心，斑斑那口气说得特别狂妄，倒也成功把人逗乐了，朴珍荣终于笑得开怀。 「还不知道是谁教训谁呢，要是被他听到先被揍一顿了吧。」 他捧着纸杯，眺望远方缓缓下沉的夕阳，金黄色的风吹起却没有一丝温度，萧瑟的空气随天色暗淡而伺机渗入肌肤之间，令人不禁打了冷颤。 「没事的，我知道他很爱我。」 朴珍荣喃喃开口，更像是说给自己听。 等晚上斑斑把人送回家并向林在范回报今天的状况，他想了想还是没告诉对方朴珍荣今天说的话。 在结完帐走出店后，他忍不住好奇问了朴珍荣内心的困惑。 「哥买的杯子上画的那是什麽花？我好像没看过。」 「双生花，就是同一株梗子上开出两朵花，很少见的。」 当他以为他珍荣哥指是因为特别才有兴趣时，朴珍荣又悠悠开口，让他接下来一整路都耿耿于怀。 「据说双生花相爱，却也互相斗争、伤害。」 「只要一朵茂盛，另一朵必定枯败，但若有一朵死亡，另一朵也会随之腐烂。」 「多像他们啊。」 斑斑隐约有预感，被省略的主词正是在范哥和珍荣哥。可是为什麽？就自己所知，林在范一直对朴珍荣百般呵护，基本上是捧在手裡怕碎、含在嘴裡怕化，疼爱都来不及了怎麽可能伤害他？ 「斑斑，如果有天我找上你，请你要不顾一切地来接我。」 他的脑海中不断盘旋着朴珍荣临走前说的话，困惑的踩下油门离开林在范的别墅。 他们吵架了，这个礼拜连续三次。 争吵至最凶时，林在范会像猛狮般大声咆哮。 「你想要的我都给你了，你凭什麽还有不满？」 林在范的眸子锋利瞪着餐桌前的人，他却还气定神閒地擦拭着那组双生花茶具。 「我想要的？你问过我想要什麽？是我想要被关在这间冷冰冰的房子裡？」 用力放下手中的杯子，他握成拳的指节不断發抖着，他直愣愣的望进林在范的眼，深髓的瞳中尽是绝望和嘲讽。 他说过这世界之于自己太过危险，一朵绝世独立的花只能在精细的温室中安全绽放。娇贵的都该被仔细收藏，朴珍荣被「收藏」在林在范这栋位于城市边陲的别墅，不得外出，电子产品一律没收，整个人被隔绝于尘嚣之外。 「你不知道这栋冷冰冰的房子登记在你名下吗？」 抓过被搁在桌边的茶杯，林在范爆裂的砸到地上，连併的双生花煞然一分为二，天青色的碎渣瞬间散在各处，宛若青铜的利剑一把把插进他的魂魄深处，撑大的双眼布满红丝，那是他内心浑淌的鲜血。 「当初你费尽心思想上我的床不就是为了这个？」 林在范俯下身恶狠狠掐住他的脸颊，怒气喷在脸上像烈火的浓烟般燻人。 「我犯了贱的爱上你并不是来这裡当你洩慾的玩具！」 「啪」的一声脆响，他脸上多了道鲜红的掌痕，火辣的刺痛鑽入肌肤直逼人泛泪。毫无畏惧的瞪着打他的男人，眼角滑过晶莹的泪珠，抛出完美的弧度后坠在地上，碎成千万片残渣，每一片都反射出男人狰狞的面貌。 「明白自己贱的就得给人操，还不安分守己点。」 「林在范你！」 他遽然起身揪住对方的衣领，却被对方反手囚住他的手臂，强拖着又要将人丢进储藏间。两人拉拉扯扯纠结了好一阵，林在范的手被抓出好几道血丝，但他依然抵不住力气被锁进那狭小的房门之后。 朴珍荣歇斯底里的嘶嚎着，黑如浓墨的空间彷彿分分秒秒皆要将他吞噬，张着血盆大口而喷出冷凉的寒气。他知道林在范就在门外，却也知道他绝不可能将自己放出去，就像在悬崖边观望着坠入深渊的他，只会随着光亮逐渐消失于视线之中。泪水濡湿脸颊，顺脖子滑落而浸湿领口，未乾的水痕服贴在肌肤上宛如恶毒的纹身，烙印下每一项罪刑。 「放我出去」是他不断發出却迎不来救赎的信号，罪刑的惩罚。 唯有朴珍荣放弃挣扎，恢復平静时，沉寂的空气才能使负罪感滋长，连门把旋开的声响都是宽恕的延长。红肿的双眼如含苞待放的花蕾，娇弱的仰望居高临下的男人。逆着光，彷彿救世主巨大的身影笼罩着自己，慈爱的展开双臂拯救汙秽的罪人。 林在范或许是主宰朴珍荣的神，他的冀盼与幻灭，他的死亡与重生。 争吵后的欢爱总是蛮横无理。两隻野兽在草原上竞逐奔驰，喘着粗气彼此也毫不退让，血脉裡喷张着无处安放的喜欢和爱，随湿黏的汗滴流下都是殷红的，野兽身上开出玫瑰的斑纹。 在最痛的时候，朴珍荣会咬着唇落下几滴泪，灼热的溶化在林在范的掌心中。完事后，瘫软的双臂也要紧紧抱住他精壮的腰，把脸埋进他厚实的肩窝裡，想起以前有一阵子很喜欢听的歌。 『如果爱是说什麽都不能放 我不挣扎 反正我也没差』 朴珍荣或许是林在范的人质。 林在范右手捧着一盆蓝色的双生花，左手则提着一只精緻的包装盒，迫不及待的要打开门，他想像着朴珍荣看到自己带回来的礼物会有多麽高兴。上次吵架他摔碎那只茶杯后内心总有些愧疚，自己怎都该想到朴珍荣平常有多珍爱那组茶具，于是他联络了那间小店，请人再做一套送来，又特地找到特别稀有的蓝色双生花，准备赔罪。 他用肩膀推开了门，边用脚蹬掉皮鞋边探头向客厅张望，漆黑的一片看不见熟悉的身影。把花盆放置在玄关边，他将盒子工整的摆在茶几上，朝房裡唤了两声珍荣却都没有回应。兴许是先睡下了，轻手轻脚打开房门，就着门外的光线依然没找到朴珍荣。林在范着急的上下楼穿梭着，他不安的丝虎着朴珍荣的名字，一扇扇门大力的踹开，最后才在浴室裡發现他。 等找到了人，眼前的景象却让他倏的头晕目眩。 地上尽是另一只茶杯的碎片，朴珍荣泡在浴缸裡，湿漉漉的头髮顺着他微仰的颈部泡在水中飘啊飘的，衬衫黏在肌肤上透出消瘦的身形。他右手裡紧握着一片尖锐的大碎块，左手垂挂在浴缸的边缘，溷杂着水珠的血滴汇聚在指尖，一滴一滴向下坠落，溅在洁白的磁砖上漾起片片鲜红的花瓣。手腕上是数道交错，深浅不一的伤口，凋镂出一张笑绽的恶魔的脸孔，肆无忌惮地享受着自愿牺牲的祭品。 林在范赶忙冲上前掰走他手中的碎片，一不小心也在手心划上一道深深的口子。他随手拉过一旁挂着的毛巾绑住手腕上的伤口，又慌张找过大浴巾准备将人从水中捞起。本还浅眠的朴珍荣似是感受到林在范的动作，孱弱的张开眼，苍白的唇微启想叫人，却被他的食指挡在嘴前是一自己别说话，随后被从水中一把抱起，紧紧地用柔软的浴巾包裹住。他的精神已在游离，恍惚之际仍能感受到林在范强而有力的手臂传来令人安心的温度，隔着结实的胸膛能听见他炽热的心脏怦怦的跳动。 这一刻还渗着血的伤口传来的疼痛忽然也变的美好。 朴珍荣在医院住了几天，等伤势大致痊癒后林在范又安排了好几项检查，医生都说他没有太严重的问题。但林在范知道他是彻底病了。 他开始一下班便奔回家裡，回绝了许多应酬。天天变花样的给朴珍荣带好吃的好玩的，不厌其烦地陪他说话，给他最贴身的照顾，只希望他的情况能有好转。 林在范想带两人回到好的时候。 他订了外面的餐厅，下午带着朴珍荣在楼下的精品百货逛街，挑了好几件毛衣和刷毛的棉质卫衣，天气也要开始入冬了。 餐厅被林在范包了下来，靠窗的位置刚好将夜景尽收眼底，他亲自为两人的酒杯裡斟过上好的红酒，暗红的液体倒映不出脸上的表情。 服务生没敢拖沓时间，餐点很快便上了，他们就这麽互看着过了前菜、汤品，到主菜都上了都这麽安安静静的。直到他开口打破了沉默。 「珍荣，想去旅行吗？」 林在范的询问使原本望向窗外的人回过头，他挑了挑眉浅啜一口红酒，故作镇定地等着回復。 「去哪？」 「想去哪就去哪，温暖一点的地方吧，你不是怕冷？泰国怎麽样，可以让斑斑当导游。」 他们住在偏北的城市，冬天雪虐风饕，更是几个比较早下雪的城市之一，朴珍荣的皮肤常常被寒风吹的龟裂，一连好几个月鼻子都是红通通的。 「算了吧。」 他的回答使林在范顿了一下，不解的放下手裡的餐具。 「为什麽？」 「这麽久也都没出去过，不习惯了。」 朴珍荣无心的拿起杯子，盯着玻璃中摇晃的液体。他知道林在范是向自己释出善意，无论是今天的一切或是旅行的提议，都是想逗他开心。两人都已经能感受到彼此间的不平衡，他不过只想将走的太偏的路拉回正途。可走偏的是自己，却让林在范如此焦虑不安，这使他更内疚自责。 「不习惯了？你什麽意思？」 对方的嗓音明显降了许多，额头上的青筋突突的冒發着。 「待在家裡也熟悉了，何必再费心思。」 「我费心思还不是为了你，珍荣，我想看你开心。」 他急切地越过桌子握住另一端的手，他的手指细长而冰凉，感受不到存在的气息般。 「哥为我付出太多了，不值得。」 「不会的，只要是你都值得。」 林在范没忍住起身，走到他身旁，依然紧紧牵着他的手。单膝跪在他的座位旁，明显柔声的吐出嘴裡的话语，珍惜的他的手掌贴在自己的脸颊上，含情脉脉的凝视着座位上不过二十出头的少年。 但他的眼神中，早已没有两人初见面时熠熠生辉的光芒，墨黑的瞳孔裡反射不出任何东西，毫无一丝生机。 回家的路上，林在范特地绕到附近一座人烟稀少的山丘，他们离市中心够远，没有光害星空格外清晰。他们倚靠在引擎盖上，朔风呼呼的吹，虽不是特别冷冽，但风劲很大，林在范脱下自己的外套给朴珍荣穿，又把人牢牢圈在怀中。 被风吹的连乱的髮丝打在他的脸上，连带他身上好闻的味道笼罩着呼吸，能感觉到它充满在自己体内流动着。 「在范哥，你听说过双生花的传说吗？」 身后的人摇摇头，抹上髮蜡的头顶刚硬的刮在耳朵后侧，刺刺痒痒的。他抬头仰望群星，说起故事。 很久以前，某个战争不断的王国的公主爱上敌国的王子，国王于是生气地将公主软禁起来。五年后王子攻陷了囚禁公主的宫殿，他们终于再次相遇。但王子的臣民要求处死亡国的公主，于是王子只好背负叛国的罪名，和公主逃亡天涯。他们被逼得走投无路，只好跳海。 两人双双被冲到一座岛上，王子醒来后却發现身旁的公主已经死了。他悲恸不已，在公主的墓边绝食而死。一年后，这座岛上遍开满了一蒂双花的植物。 一枝梗子上同时开出两朵花，却朝相反的方向绽放，直到凋零之际才会极力扭转花枝，完成一生仅此一次的相遇。 「原来是朵这麽悲伤的花。」 声音紧贴着耳畔幽幽传来，他扭过头看向林在范，眼眶泛起在夜晚不易察觉的湿润，忧伤而绝望。 「会不会是因为他们不得相爱，才会落得这样的下场？」 就像我们。明明知道自己不配被爱，却仍恬不知耻的霸占你的所有，所以才会这般两败俱伤。我们也被逼上了绝路，但这次只需要我独自纵身跃入汪洋中。这一世，我们别做双生花，我早已枯萎，是该你盛放了。 「或许吧。时候不早了，我们回家吧。」 林在范比较早睡着，朴珍荣轻巧的撑起身子，就着月光静静看着他的睡颜，冷凉的银光斑斑驳驳撒在他锐利的眉宇、高挺的鼻樑、单薄的嘴唇与稜角分明的下颚，自己疯狂爱着的一切。 他又蹑手蹑脚的下了床，绕到林在范的那一侧，拿起他放在床头柜的手机，熟稔的解开密码，發了封讯息给斑斑后随即将记录删除。背叛的腥味一股涌上，令人忍不住想作呕，他深吸一口气才让自己不那麽难受。 再次回到床上躺下，对方翻了翻身子后，下意识的把左侧的人揽进怀裡抱着，朴珍荣本还大气不敢喘一声，在他温润的沐浴乳香味扑鼻而来，整个人被体温席捲时，终于遏制不住泪水的溃堤，双手遮着嘴巴呜咽起来。 他猛的恍然大悟，两人一点也不像双生花，自己竟有如此愚蠢的想法，林在范是如此自信且高高在上，怎麽可能会是和他同根生长的花。 如此贱微的他更像菟丝子，天罗地网的缠绕着林在范，贪婪无厌的汲取，他的疯狂恣意生长着，寄存者蚕食鲸吞自己的宿主，何等忘恩负义。 他就是卑鄙的寄生，仗着林在范的爱肆意破坏，几乎要将林在范对自己的感情摧残致死，却又深知他若是真死了，自己也活不下去。 但他怎麽捨得？没有资格存活的，只有残破不堪的自己。 这是他第一次离开他。 \- 那年他二十六，他二十，是命理中俗称的六岁大冲。 林在范是一间地下生技公司的主管，靠着走私非法药品，在法律边缘挣了不少钱。 年初他们计划对新开發的药物进行测试，招募受试者的消息传得很快，高利润吸引许多涉世未深的学生或急需用钱的人。废弃的仓库裡黑压压的人群，躁动不安如塭池裡等待捕捉的鱼，他站在二楼最远的窗边，瞅眼楼下准备面试的人们吞云吐雾着。 「做药的还这麽不注意健康。」 突然飘来一句银铃般的声音，他不免转头看向说话的人，是一个和自己一般高的少年，有着属于那年纪的傲气，乌黑蓬鬆的髮柔顺的伏贴在头顶，一双盈盈的杏眼如小狗般闪动着，搭配深绿色连帽卫衣和破洞牛仔裤显得青春洋溢。 「烟少抽点，这不是你的第三支了吗？」 他双手抱在胸前，扬扬下巴狡黠的笑了。林在范挑了挑眉，定了一会儿才将抽了一半的烟扔到地上捻熄，双手插在西装裤口袋裡，冷峻的眼眯成细长的线，饶富趣味的打量着和他说话的人。 第一个主动与自己攀谈的猎物，怎能不感兴趣？ 原先他还认为是个初生之犊不畏虎，在面谈的过程才發觉了朴珍荣的与众不同。 他们只需要三十位受试者，来应徵的却有数百多人。朴珍荣经常和地下产业周旋，早是这方面的高手，辗转间便脱颖而出。 他顺利的得到工作，而真正成功取得林在范的注意，则是之后的事。 在酒吧，是面试后第二次遇见朴珍荣。 他是来应酬的，做这样树大招风的事业总需和官员打些交道。林在范一直很受信赖，他能放下身段如市侩的商人，也能残暴任性地显现黑道的本色，将与他合作的人全掌握在手心裡把玩。 这间酒吧他第一次来，若不是对方决定的，他绝不去不熟悉的场所。 刚抵达后便被引领至二楼的包厢，带两个手下进去后让剩的人在外头等着。要解决的协议并不是特别难，林在范开的几项好处和条件，对方一律不假思索地答应了。开的两三瓶威士忌来来回回间也随之见底，挺着凸肚的中年公务员哪胜这般酒力，早醉得不像话，林在范藉故离席，盘算着要叫外面的替他把人送走。 从厕所出来后，一段轻柔的歌声吸引了他，大概是楼下的驻唱歌手。他走到栏杆前朝下眺望，舞台上唱歌的人偶尔和旁边的吉他手对视，唱到感情至深的部分他会闭起眼，双手扣住麦克风架，身体微微向前倾倒。 黑白条纹的T恤外罩着皮夹克，下身搭了刷破的黑裤，浏海向后梳起露出额头和眉眼，使他唱歌时皱起的眉头一览无疑。林在范一会儿才认出是那天主动和自己搭话的男孩，惊奇自己还会再遇见他。他倚在栏杆上点了支菸，之后眼神从没离开过舞台上的人儿。 那大概是最后一首，他的脚随节拍有一步没一步踩着，没想到一个大学生会选这种经典老歌。尾音响起，演唱者向侧边踏出一脚，扶着麦克风鞠了个弓，在他抬起头时，正好与二楼走廊上的林在范对到眼。楼上的人指尖还夹着菸，冲自己拍手致意。微笑答谢对方，伸手指了指他的方向，示意自己会上楼找他。 为了不让林在范久等，朴珍荣小跑的上楼，赶到他面前时小口喘着气，鬓角边沁着细小的汗珠。 「没想到会在这裡遇见林总。」 靠近一瞧，林在范才發现他是上了妆的。淡淡的橘红色眼影衬的他更嫩白，饱满的双唇张张合合显得鲜嫩欲滴。 「你唱歌很好听。」 昏暗的灯光掩饰了些眼眸中的深沉，他没有撇开视线，却称赞起他的歌声。 他笑得有些羞怯，手指稍稍遮住洁白的虎牙，却没遮住好心情。 「谢谢林总夸奖。」 「别一直把林总挂在嘴边，都把我叫老了。」 林在范边说着边向一旁使了眼色，立刻便有人捧着菸灰缸前来，捻熄菸蒂后他拍了拍沾到烟灰的手，等着对方接招。 「那可不行，严格来说你是我的上司，我还是有职场伦理的。」 朴珍荣嘴上者麽说的，笑意却更深了。林在范像上次一样眯起眼玩味的盯着他，左眼皮上的两点黑痣比猎豹潜伏时的双瞳还要强烈。他猛然揽过朴珍荣的腰，两人之间的距离瞬间缩减，凑在他耳边说话的嗓音低沉却刺激，一如他气息中夹杂的浓郁酒味。 「如果我说，我们别做契约关係呢？」 朴珍荣彷彿童话森林裡，在月光下漫步的独角兽。 只需一眼，就能使人痴迷不已。 林在范也不例外，他想要这般稀世珍宝。不是上司下属、不是朋友、他必须完全佔为己有，像猎人收藏珍品的佔有。 他开始对朴珍荣展开积极的追求，鲜花、礼物、热切的接送与邀约，在职场，他是杀伐果决的大将，在情场亦然。 而他的攻势正中下怀，朴珍荣相信物质的给予即能称作爱情，林在范能给他全部的爱。两人顺理成章的成为情人。 和朴珍荣正式在一起后，林在范意外發现他的人生平凡的惊人。 正值花样年华的孩子会对这方面如此熟悉，打过这麽多次交道，家庭背景大多不甚完整。但他的父母健在，也没有离异，在南方的家乡做着小本生意，虽不是多富裕，但也足以供这独生子唸完大学。 「就朋友介绍的，反正也算打工，能不跟家裡要钱有何不可？」 他不以为意的说，边靠在男人身上打游戏。 那时林在范还没买下别墅，住在离公司不远的高级公寓裡。 「你从小在老家唸书，来这裡唸的也是国立大学，哪来认识这种朋友？」 他考上的大学也算不错，校风相对单纯，就林在范的判断应该八竿子打不到这裡来。 「就外面认识的，大学生玩玩不也挺正常的吗。」 林在范敏锐的察觉到，朴珍荣的天性裡有一股蠢蠢欲动的反骨，无法被驯服的狂野在他内心伺机而动，一如在树林间奔跑的独角兽，稍纵即逝，无法捉摸。 这勾起了男人的征服欲，越难掌握在手中的他越想将其束缚，他要的是掌控一切，朴珍荣从裡到外都只能属于自己。 两人同居后，林在范便刻意减少朴珍荣与其他人接触的机会，斑斑是个例外。 这种在刀锋边缘生存的产业定有自己背后的帮派力量，他们正是国内其中一个大组织旗下的企业。作为具有继承权的么儿，斑斑目前管理着生技和运输产业。 他是会长在泰国谈生意时和情妇的私生子，十二岁才回国认亲，流着热带岛屿原始野蛮的血脉，加上不按牌理出牌的个性，斑斑比其他任何一个小孩都要优越。 林在范估摸着他将会是继承会长的强力候补，毕竟在他手上的两大部门是组织的经济命脉。 可斑斑到底年纪还小，对这个领域也不是专业，空降之后倒也挺尊敬林在范，喜欢跟在他后头说要做他弟弟。林在范也认真把他当作兄弟，几次派系斗争中都替他解围，这也使他们更信任对方。 身边的人只将斑斑介绍给朴珍荣，他只比朴珍荣小两岁，年龄相彷的人凑在一起一拍即合。 三人曾有一起出游的经验，盛夏时节到加勒比海群岛中的某个岛屿度假。 他们住在海边的私人渡假村，早上学冲浪，下午到珊瑚礁浮潜，晚上还能在沙滩上喝酒烤肉。七天的行程林在范有四天都在度假村裡晒太阳、看书，顶多在裡头的游泳池游个泳，被两人戏称是来养生的退休老人。他并不介意这番嘲笑，自己只是把精力留给与朴珍荣甜腻而绵长的夜晚罢了。 回国之后他们旋即搬进别墅裡，林在范承诺了他富裕的日子，能比他之前的生活好上数十倍，他尽可能地满足朴珍荣，恨不得连天上的星星都摘下来给他心爱的人。 朴珍荣会弹钢琴，林在范就给他买了顶级的钢琴，在别墅的二楼闢一间琴房供他练习。有时他回家时便能听见悦耳的琴声，有些曲子他认得，有些却很陌生，毕竟那不是他擅长的领域。走进琴房，能看见男孩手指在键盘上流畅的游走，双眼专注在谱上，髮梢不禁意掉落在额前，前后摆动。他会在曲子结束后不吝啬地给予掌声，做个忠实的听众。他们会在琴房接吻，一站一坐的姿势更显深情，他为他弯下了腰，他为他仰起了头，付出和回报在唇舌交融间是平衡的。 朴珍荣喜欢听老情歌，林在范就替他订做一台专属的唱片机，为他蒐集市面上最珍贵的黑胶唱片。有时他们会共度微醺的夜晚，开一瓶上等的红酒，用唱片机播放一首耳熟能详的经典老歌，他托着酒杯迷濛的盯着眼前的男孩，宽大的米白色毛衣随晃动的步伐微微摇摆，男孩会将他从椅子上拉起，邀他共舞。 赤脚踩在他的脚背上，光裸的指头弯曲着好抓住支点，双手交叠在他的肩颈后，而他的手则扶着精瘦的腰际，他乘载着两个人的重量，笨拙地跟着音乐摇晃。他是一艘停泊在港湾的船，随起伏的海面波动自己，朴珍荣就是他得以安歇的港湾。 别墅的一楼还有间书房，看书可能是两人唯一共同的兴趣了。房间的两面牆全被书柜佔据，那书柜还有两层，靠牆的下方有滚轮，拉开后头还藏了个嵌进牆壁的。朴珍荣的家当不多，却有三大箱书，那三箱堆起来该有一个成年人的高度。原本书房只有桌椅，但林在范好几次發现男孩会趴在桌上小歇，起来脸上都压出红印子，于是默默又在房裡添了张床。男孩曾经装模作样地想搞个读书心得交流，一口气买了好几大本精美的笔记本，规定他一个礼拜至少要交一篇，不准打字。那阵子不巧却碰到公司扩增投资时期，忙得不可开交，他硬是在开会通勤间抽出零碎的空閒时间，每个礼拜都能交出两篇。最后还是男孩先缴械投降，笔记本才写了一半就开始偷懒，他一连几个晚上好好「惩罚」了一顿后也不再追究，横竖自己不用抽空写心得也能省得麻烦。 林在范体贴的有时会让朴珍荣感到惭愧，他好像给不了什麽。 「把你的心交给我就好，这世上我只要这个。」 他的食指戳着他的胸口，俯下身，嘴唇贴在耳垂上悄悄说。 他仰起头，微张的双眼迷濛，睫毛一下一下不住颤抖，接受着林在范，话都被每一下进入打断，破碎而不完整。 「在范哥，我好爱你。」 粗喘着气，好不容易凑出一句像样的告白。他的声线颤巍巍喧亮整片不眠之夜，狂热点燃林在范的心，滚烫的双手奉上，几乎要把他灼伤。 林在范从不带他出席任何场合，亦不让他轻易踏出家门。他的着实迷人只能在家中绽放，外面的世界太危险，稀有的珍藏容易遭人红眼妒忌。一对热恋的情侣，他们有的是时间，林在范却很急切。独角兽被关在富丽堂皇的笼中，再也无法自由奔跑。 他待在家的时间越来越少，有时甚至到隔天早上才拖着浑身酒气回来。斑斑也越發常往返泰国，两三个月都不在国内，一年只碰的着几次面。静静的，朴珍荣不再喜欢开口说话，更不再爱笑。林在范不回家的夜晚，他会彻夜弹着钢琴唱那些苦涩的情歌，泪水变多，就连翻开看过很多次的小说也泪流不止。从前的傲气早已不復残存。 爱情多容易使人失去稜角，没了自尊。 朴珍荣爱林在范，这使他面目全非。 八月的一日，他终于發现他的不对劲。 林在范到外地出差了三、四天，回家时已是三更半夜，外头下起淅沥的雨。他以为朴珍荣已经睡了，回到卧室却没看到人影。整栋别墅漆黑寂静，他不晓得人还能跑去哪裡，慌张地四处寻找，不停大喊他的名。终于在二楼的阳台到了人，他半个身子都垂挂在围栏之外，伸长了手想接住从屋簷落下的雨滴。林在范赶紧下意识跑了过去，一把用力捞过对方，两人纷纷摔倒在地。 「你知不知道这样很危险？」 雨势又更加剧烈，颳起的强风将滂沱大雨吹进屋簷下，两人都被雨水打湿透了，想睁眼甚至有些困难。扳过他的肩强迫他看向自己，愠怒的质问在风雨中嗓门也不自觉地大声。 面前的人却像失了神般无声无息，眼神呆滞的没有了焦点，林在范又大力的摇晃他的肩膀，突然整个人發了狂似的尖叫，死命要挣脱，被林在范紧紧束缚住，连拖带拉扯回室内。 朴珍荣蜷缩在房间角落，抱着膝盖瑟瑟發抖，布满血丝的双眼中承载的尽是恐惧。林在范试图接近他，缓缓牵住那双没有温度的手，朴珍荣彷彿这时才察觉面前的人是林在范，猛然直起身子抱住他，脸埋在他的肩窝，哭的一抽一抽上气不接下气的。林在范有些不知所措的安抚着怀裡的人，一下下拍打着他紊乱起伏的背。过了良久，他在慢慢找回平稳后，说话仍因哽咽断断续续的。 「在范哥、我、我睡、睡不着了……怎、怎麽办？」 林在范离开的这些日子，他没有一刻不是醒的。只要关灯躺在床上，就有一股窒息式的压迫感，黑暗中感觉有千万把亮晃晃的利剑要刺穿自己，亮晃晃的又似乎数以千计的眼睛瞪着自己，眼、口、鼻，是一张狰狞的脸孔雌牙裂嘴瞪着自己。他害怕闭上眼。开了整间屋子的灯依旧不够，他彻夜将电视音量调的分外大声，嘈杂的访谈节目也不能消弭强烈的不安感，偌大的房子裡找不着一处能让自己歇息。最后他躲进更衣室，将自己藏在林在范的衣柜中，唯有闻到熟悉的味道，才能稍稍放鬆紧绷的神经。 自己难不成是想林在范想疯了。 那一晚，朴珍荣在林在范的臂弯裡睡得很熟，即使在睡梦中他依然紧紧抓住对放的衣襬，手指使力的搅在一块儿。 「朴珍荣，别怕。」 林在范不停喃喃的低声诉说，直到自己也疲累的阖上眼皮为止。 隔天起床他却说什麽也不愿意去看医生。 「珍荣，去给医生看看才会知道问题是什麽啊。」 释出耐心好说歹说的林在范正要拉起他的手，却被狠狠地拨开了。 「我没有生病，为什麽要去看医生？」 像耍赖的小孩，他站在餐桌的另一端和林在范对峙着。 「你就算没有生病，失眠这种问题也是可以看医生的。」 正当林在范要绕过餐桌时，他突然狂躁的抓起桌上的马克杯往下一砸，愣是把人吓呆在原地停滞了好几秒。 「在我还说好话的时候，乖乖跟我去医院。」 耐性已到了极限，他开始要遏制不住自己的脾气。当林在范再迈出一步要接近，他像昨晚一样放声尖叫着，两手把桌面上所有东西全往地上扫，蹲在地上不断嘶吼。精细的陶瓷品分裂成残破的垃圾，乒乒乓乓摔了个粉碎。光裸在外的脚踝被喷溅的碎片刮伤，一道两道细长的白痕渐渐渗出血渍。顾不得他失控的举动，林在范此刻必须让他冷静下来。正当他快速上前准备要制止这股躁动，失去理智的少年竟徒手抓起碎片朝他扔去，飞速迎来令他措手不及，手臂和脸颊都被刮花，鲜红的水珠随开口隐隐冒出。他必须阻止他。林在范不顾继续飞来的残渣，终于捉住少年胡乱挥动的手，把人按在自己胸口裡。他只能强行将人架离，两人一路跌跌撞撞下了楼梯，途中满是鲜血的手奋力槌打着困住自己的人，林在范硬是推他进了地下室阴暗不透光的储藏间。门是从外面锁上的，朴珍荣只得大力拍打哭吼，每一下都狠狠抽在林在范的心头。 他只能焦急在外来回踱步，等待朴珍荣冷静下来的瞬间。拿着打火机的手抖的连菸都点不着，暴躁吐掉嘴裡的菸，方才被碎渣子刮破的皮肤已开始结痂，还依稀作痛。 珍荣又该有多痛？ 门后的声音趋渐微弱，空气又凝结在他还没回到家时的寂静。 他沉默的捻熄了菸，胆怯却理直气壮地把门拴开。少年苍白着脸跌坐在地上，浅色的衣服上被血迹染的斑斑点点，嬴弱无力的抬了一下头，旋即沉沉昏厥在他的臂膀之间。 风雨一整晚后，前院种植的花叶被打落的破败不堪，景象萧瑟。 \- 他似乎註定要这般安静的等待。 夏末窒闷的雨季黏腻湿热，街道上免不了是滩滩掩映交融的水洼，整个世界复盖着灰茫茫的雾气，这是每每会想起他的季节。抬起头彷彿就能看见他明亮的双眼水波潋滟，柔黑蓬鬆的髮顺着服贴在耳鬓边，对自己漾起另人春心荡漾的笑容。 车子避开人潮众多的地带，停在某条不起眼的巷弄间。坐在驾驶座摇下车窗，手肘撑在窗框上抽菸。黄晕的路灯从指缝间穿过，手掌曾被刮开的位置只要雨季来临就彷彿在隐隐作痛，那枚内圈刻有大写字母J的戒指在灯光下散發着惨淡。他会在下雨的这天到市区内一间老花店，买上一盆稀有的蓝色双生花，放置在家裡阴暗的储藏间角落，任凭他枯萎衰亡后再丢弃。 如此折腾，能证明自己还被爱着吗？ 斑斑带走朴珍荣终究被林在范發现了。他推着人抵在牆上高声质问，撑大的眼中佈满血丝。 「我真的不知道珍荣哥去哪裡了，他只让我停在火车站。」 斑斑用力扳开林在范壮硕的手臂，手撑着牆壁粗喘着气。他这才把当时朴珍荣对自己说的话告诉林在范，包括双生花的故事，自己的揣测和最后的请求。 他说离开你是怕自己会不住伤害你，对不起的人是他，不是你的错。 「在范哥，事情绝不可能这麽简单，你到底对他做了什麽？」 男人颓然靠在办公桌角，像一隻失了主人垂头丧气的小狗。 「我不知道……」 朴珍荣离开后，回到最初四处穿梭的日子。早休了学的他没有回到学校，开始漂泊流浪的生活，回原本的酒吧驻唱、在餐厅打零工、甚至到过麵包店当学徒。他也回去当过新药品的试验者，靠着姣好的面容在花柳巷中也游刃有馀，他本是这般过活的人。 林在范做回了他不可一世的猎人，陆续和不少人好过，有男有女。那些雪白柔软的胸脯没能再成为他的温柔乡，妖豔风骚的躯体终究失去吸引力。他开始找年轻男孩，多是些白白淨淨的大学生，甜言蜜语、鲜花礼物一样也没少，却总在上了床后便不了了之。每一次的欢愉结束后却令他更加痛苦。这才發觉自己只是想透过他们，找寻朴珍荣的影子。他曾千方百计想掌控的人，如今失去他以后，反倒成为支配自己的舵手。他开始發狂似的探听他的踪迹，只要有朴珍荣消息的传言，不管多远他都会跻身前往。 他对朴珍荣的爱化成菟丝子，寄生自己的生命中。牢牢缠住了意志，长出尖长的吸器伸入体内，吸收自己的灵与魂作为养分，快速在脑海中繁殖，如今已佔据了他所有思考的能力。他快不能呼吸。 斑斑约他去散散心，公司正忙着开發新药，林在范已经好几天没阖眼。 他们去了当初那条老街。他带着林在范走过朴珍荣曾走过的店，那时买茶具的小店已经关门了。他们也到之前拜访过的餐厅吃饭，他学着斑斑也点了铁观音拿铁，他并不喜欢喝甜的，却心知肚明若是朴珍荣也一定会点。二楼户外的座位往下远眺便是港口，他浅啜玻璃杯裡加了冰块的饮料，甜的不禁皱起眉头。 「有时候我也会想，这样或许不是最差。」 斑斑知道，他指的是没有朴珍荣的日子。但他无法苟同这句话，毕竟这段时间是他看过林在范状态最糟糕的时期。在一般人面前或许与往常没有两样，但身边的熟人都能察觉那些心不在焉的瞬间，强颜欢笑的瞬间，若有所思的瞬间，在职场雷厉风行的林在范竟开始不自觉显露疲态。 「或许等你真的死了才是最糟吧。」 他故意开了玩笑，却没有预期的反应，对方只是不可置否的嗤鼻一笑。林在范这阵子变得喜怒无常，却也有很多时候变得麻木无感，令人捉摸不定。这让斑斑不晓得自己该不该开口。他先是无其事的搅动着吸管，视线偷瞄了好几次，又紧张地挪了挪屁股，嚥下口水后还是决定告诉他自己得到消息。 「他回南方了，住在同事家。他希望你能去接他。」 朴珍荣在离开三年后的这个冬天，给斑斑写信了。他辗转去了很多地方，因为怕冷的身骨，最后还是回到南方。他没敢回家，在旁边的城市找了份工作，和同事住在一起。病情变得严重，开始有了幻觉和晕眩，记性也渐渐变差。 他怕自己最终会将林在范忘怀。 斑斑把信放在桌上推了过去，他迟疑了良久才将信纸拿起。手指拂过粗糙的纸面，娟秀字迹也显得光滑，不用闭上眼都能想像他歪着头写信的模样，手指握笔老握的死紧，骨节格外分明，一笔一画都莫名虔诚。 「在范哥？」 斑斑见他入定似的动也不动，连眼睛也没眨一下，唤了好几声才抬起头来。 「嗯？」 「你去吗？」 用眼神示意最后的那句话，朴珍荣本是希望斑斑能将自己接回北方，但若是让林在范亲自下去又有何不可，他总归是想见他的。 「再等等，公司这次忙完就去。」 他把信捏在手心裡皱成一团，塞进外套内侧口袋裡，最靠近心脏的位置。 把车停在对街的巷子口，林在范掏出副驾驶座底下的折叠伞下了车。今天是南方的初雪，比起早已雪意涔涔的北方，倒像是微冷的天下起丝丝细白的雨。 对照信封上的地址，他得上公寓的七楼。按下电铃，对讲机传来陌生的嗓音，林在范礼貌的打过招呼，对方没做太多的回应便给开了门。老式公寓没有电梯，又陡又窄的楼梯一旁扶手都掉漆生鏽了，一路爬上七楼坷坷绊绊，漆亮的皮鞋头都沾了灰。 简陋的门铃一按便嘎嘎作响，前来应门的是个浓眉大眼的小伙子，看上去和朴珍荣差不多年纪。 「你就是珍荣的朋友？」 只见他穿着一身黑色背心和短裤，露出精实的臂膀，挑眉观察林在范的模样却有几分敌意。 「林在范。」 他先伸出手释出友好，对方确认过他眼中的真诚后才回握。 「王嘉尔。」 正式打过招呼后，王嘉尔侧开身子让林在范进门，狭小的空间裡甚至没有隔间，双人床紧邻着窗户，利用书柜隔开活动的空间，另一边是简单的厨房，还有一张不算小的桌子。 「珍荣出去买东西了，你在这裡坐一下吧。」 王嘉尔拉开桌子旁其中一张椅子，等林在范坐下自己则坐回旁边的床铺。他盘过双腿从书柜的缝隙中观察着，这位自称是珍荣朋友的人。 他认识朴珍荣也就一段时间，大概快两年了，虽然两人住在一起，自己却也说不上多了解他。 王嘉尔从小就在这个城市裡长大，高中毕业后直接进了职场，攒了点小钱再加上父母的资助，自己开了一间有机农产品店。一开始自己还忙得过来，他并没有打算招募人手，后来生意渐渐有了起色，店面越来越忙碌，这迫使他得找人来帮忙，在他张贴徵人公告后一个礼拜，朴珍荣出现了。 这个城市并不是太大，没有大都市那般形形色色，各式各样的人。第一次看到朴珍荣便晓得他不是本地人，这对于应徵店员并不会加分。不知为何，这人拖着一只大皮箱进了自己店裡，怯生生问自己是不是在徵人。王嘉尔存疑的看着他的行李箱，请他坐在一旁的桌边先填些资料，自己则冲了两杯茶坐到他对面。 他第一次看见男生这麽瘦弱，整个人苍凉如秋季枯木，一双眼眸盈盈好似无时无刻都泛着泪光，像星星忽明忽灭，那种快要死亡的星星。若换作是其他人是这副德性，王嘉尔肯定不会录取，但他却让朴珍荣来上班，得知他无处可去后甚至让他住进自己的租屋处。 这个和自己同龄的男生看上去经历了不少，被世界摧残得不成人形，但同时也看见他视线中还有一股不服输的傲劲，王嘉尔欣赏有故事的人，欣赏能从眼中便阅览他所有故事的人，他感觉朴珍荣有这项特质。和预想的不同，朴珍荣非常机灵，工作一下便上手了，没什麽好让王嘉尔担心的地方。 「所以你为什麽要离开原本的地方？」 那天他们难得休店一天，王嘉尔决定带朴珍荣去兜兜风。那时他已经知道朴珍荣的精神有异状，不只一次提议他休息一阵子，到医院好好检查，但他就是不肯上医院，平常也没什麽状况，久了王嘉尔也就由着他去了。 有空閒时王嘉尔便会骑机车带他到处走走，偶尔回家裡和父母吃饭，上山看夕阳，到隔壁市吃网路人气餐厅。这次他决定带朴珍荣回自己的母校。 坐在图书馆前阶梯上，一人一杯校门口小店的冰奶茶，王嘉尔高中时最好这一味了。他们学校占地面积很广，从图书馆通往大门的路上种满整排树，风一吹树叶便摩擦的沙沙作响。 「为了不再伤害一个人。」 他们俩挨着彼此的肩膀，夕阳将两人的影子拉得很长，过去也被拉长，那彷彿已经是很久很久以前的事了。朴珍荣偶尔会想起林在范，使他心钝钝作痛，但同时他也能感觉到，那张深刻至极的面容正在逐渐消淡。 「离开他值得吗？」 王嘉尔漫不经心问了，却不忍去看他眼角泛起的泪光，从他的语气中听得出来他很爱这个人。如果很爱，为什麽会伤害？为什麽要离开？ 「爱，就是不问值不值得。」 『爱就是不问值不值得。』 他和林在范都很喜欢的女作家曾经这麽写过，那本小说他看了不下五次。 那时的他不懂，为爱所做的一切不都值得吗？为什麽不直接说值得呢？直到他离开才真正明白，那都是值得与不值得来回穿插所得出的决定，有千百次后悔自己离开，却又庆幸自己选择离开。不问，正是因为两者是并存的。 这人兴许是朴珍荣口中的那位，但王嘉尔无法轻易下断言，他有告诉自己写了信给朋友，那就不应该是同一个人。他听见楼下铁门被关上，不一会儿便有钥匙转开门锁的声响，房子裡的两人都莫名紧张起来。 「嘉尔，你要的牛奶今天没了，所以我、」 朴珍荣低着头边脱鞋边唠叨，又是收伞又是抖落上的雪，也没在注意听他说话的人。 等他一抬头看见林在范竟失了神，手裡拽着的提袋框啷掉在地上。 「珍荣。」 林在范哑哑喊了他一声，他仍然呆愣在原地没有上前，两个人就着麽一前一后对峙着，王嘉尔倒识趣地离开房子，把空间留给他们。 「珍荣。」 他又再喊了一次，缓缓迈出步子向朴珍荣靠近，直至来到人跟前，颤抖着指尖把人轻柔拉进怀抱中。 「在范哥，你终于来找我了。」 当熟悉的味道扑鼻而来，整个人被埋入那股暖流中，他才恍惚意识到自己有多想念林在范，多后悔离去这个男人如此之久。 「你不许再离开我了。」 他的手臂圈的紧，能感受到怀裡的人又消瘦几分，本该是大力绽放的盛夏年华，却被摧残成无边萧瑟的暮秋，原本玄黑的短髮染成了咖啡色，额前的髮丝长的要盖过眼睛。 「那你得想办法留住我。」 他只是笑笑着说，声音全闷在林在范宽厚的肩膀中。 他们去了一趟无人知晓的旅行，从瑟瑟發寒的十一月到隔年初夏。 躺卧葱青的草原上，星空倾倒在如墨的黑夜，没有光害而能清晰看见银河，他们在银白的缎带下一遍遍倾诉爱意，直到他眯起眼看他睡的酣眠。 落日在沙滩上映的黄濛濛，他们并肩走着，他为他戴上刻有大写字母J的银戒，浅浅的浪花拍打着脚背，濡湿了裤管。 过夜火车的包厢哩，两人硬是挤在同一舖床上，他们时不时拥吻，却也仅此而已。 「除了你，我一无所有。」 林在范的声音沉沦在列车行驶的轨道之间。 他们随意在某个不知名的小镇下车，镇上正好在庆祝当地的节庆，街道上满是琳琅满目的摊位。两人牵着手随意的逛着，一个绯红的帐篷吸引了朴珍荣的注意。昏暗的光线与浓烈的香料味使林在范皱起眉头，正中间坐着一位佝偻的老奶奶，面前平矮的桌上放了好几个生了鏽的铁罐子。 「来算命吗？」 正当林在范礼貌道谢，欲转身离开时，朴珍荣却拉住他的手一同坐到老奶奶对面。 近看才發现老奶奶瞎了眼，垂塌的眼皮下尽是溷浊灰白。 她伸出双手摸索着，一会儿才握到他们的手。粗糙的指腹细细摩娑，滑过一个个骨节，一寸寸肌肤，时不时眉心微锁。放开手后，打开桌上其中一个罐子，要求两人抽了籤，双双将手中的木牌交还给老奶奶后，林在范背先请出了帐篷等待，朴珍荣独自留在裡头。 林在范自是不信邪的，但朴珍荣一脸煞有其事的表情他也不好妨碍，听话的在外头等候。他偶尔到旁侧的摊位晃晃，没敢离的太远，又买了几包甜糕解馋，他已经答应朴珍荣要戒菸，嘴巴老痒的得吃东西解瘾，甜食特别有用。 手裡的食物都吃完时，朴珍荣才从帐篷裡出来，手裡揣了个小香囊。 「她都和你说了什麽？」 「她说我们很班配。」 他笑着说，把香囊塞进口袋裡。 「那是什麽？」 「保平安健康的，老奶奶送的礼物。」 他们在镇上吃了晚餐，日落后广场办起音乐会，大家都聚在一起唱歌跳舞。 台上的人弹着吉他悠悠唱着当地的情歌，人们三三两两随舒缓的曲调摇摆着。少年採在男人的脚背上，双臂环在他的脖颈上，像从前一样摇摇晃晃。他们额头相抵，交换着彼此的鼻息。 「在范哥，我们回家吧。」 少年薄唇微启，绵绵吐出那湿润的五个字，像他细碎的浏海晃啊晃的，晃进林在范心裡，泛起阵阵涟漪。 回去后朴珍荣越来越神经质，时常妄想有人要杀他，睡梦中总突然丧心病狂的哭喊着。林在范只能不断安抚他，周旋于大小医院之间，他甚至跟公司申请留职停薪，只为换得他一天的安稳。 一天晚上，外头的雨声从没停过。朴珍荣显得异常温顺，将林在范的头枕在自己腿上，一下下抚摸着他的髮。 「你记得那个算命的老奶奶吗？」 林在范点了点头示意，继续自己正在看的诗集。 「他送的香囊裡说装了我们的爱情，我就好奇打开来看，结果裡面却是一小陀有小黄花的杂草。」 一开始他并不以为意，直到某次看电视时才發现那是菟丝子。当他查到那是什麽植物的那一刻，终于明白何谓他们的爱情。 「那是一种寄生的植物，最终会害死宿主。这是某种隐喻吧？」 林在范阖上诗集随意放在一旁，食指和中指揉着發紧的太阳穴。 「你别瞎想，我就觉得那老奶奶是骗人的，明天就把它给丢了。」 少年柔嫩的手接过自己的，替他按摩起太阳穴，他这才又放鬆了些。 「世上这麽多路途，可无论我怎麽走，终究无法走到有你的路。」 他一字一字缓缓吐出，饱含此生所有的遗憾与无奈，这麽一句话有如千斤重。 「我还认识很多权威医生，你别担心。」 他急切的拉过朴珍荣的手，紧紧贴在脸颊旁。 「答应我你不会离开，我们可以一起努力。我保证，一定能让你幸福的。」 按耐不住不安的情绪，只能反复摩娑他的手指。朴珍荣低头微笑着看着他，眼睛沉沉的闭上。 凌晨三点半，雨势滂沱，噼哩啪啦的风雨敲打在玻璃窗上。林在范赫然惊醒，被窝旁早已空下，枕头甚至还微微凹陷着。他来不及穿上拖鞋便慌忙下了床，整间屋子被灯打的通亮，刺白的光线在漆黑中显得椎心，餐桌上只剩下那枚银製戒指，和储藏间传来的湿霉味。他找不到朴珍荣的身影。 他们终究被爱折腾的面目全非。 储藏间木板门上还残烙着殷红的抓痕，那是他最后一次离开。


End file.
